Input power ports and/or related components can be protected from undesirable power conditions (e.g., overcurrent conditions and/or overvoltage conditions) using multiple devices. When the input power port is protected from undesirable power conditions using multiple devices, unpredictable and/or unwanted interactions can occur between the devices. For example, certain devices selected for overvoltage protection of the input power port may not interact in a favorable fashion with other devices selected for overcurrent protection of the input power port. Unmatched and/or independently operating components can result in various irregular failure modes and/or damage to downstream components intended for protection at the input power port. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.